


The Sorrow of Failure

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Sorrow of Failure

“There are some days when I wonder why I do what I do,” Napoleon muttered sadly, almost to himself. “It’s at times like these I consider just giving up on it all.”

Illya shook his head slightly in response to his partner’s words. Sometimes things didn’t go the way they were planned, and even the master strategists could get it wrong.

“Do not lose heart, my friend,” he told the American. “Success is not possible every time.”

“I don’t like failure, Tovarisch” Solo replied.

“I know, Napoleon, but you must realise that not every girl will be interested dating you.”


End file.
